Holdup
by Shaunsterrr
Summary: Kelly went out to get her father his favorite drink for father's Day. She never expected to be in a holdup in a Starbucks! In the holdup she meets a cocky yet charming detective who keeps her calm. When the robbers escape a very protective Daddy wants in on the investigation.
1. Prologue

**AN/ Shannon never sap Pedro Hernandez kill anyone so she and Kelly are still alive in this story. In this story Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly and Tony will meet each other. Since I suck at math and I really don't know how old Kelly would be I decided to make her a little younger then Tony.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kelly happily started her car. It was fathers day and she wanted to surprise her father with his favorite brand of coffee. Her father first love would always be her mother and herself, his family, But coffee was a good second!

So, here she was, awake at a time while a normal person would be warm and cozy in his or her bed.

She started he car and drove off, her dad would be awake in half an hour so that should give her just enough time to buy the coffee and return home. She had left a note just in case her father would wake up sooner then normal, telling him that she'll be right back.

In a few minutes she reached the Starbucks and went inside.

She had to wait a while for her turn and decided to bring something back for her mother as well.

'Good morning, how can I help you?', spoke the cashier friendly.

'Good morning, I would like a cup of your strongest coffee black, a cup of thee and a hazelnut latte on the go and I would like two sacks of coffee beans to take home.'

'Would you like the drinks tall, large or venti?'

'The thee and latte tall and the coffee venti, and the sacks coffee beans the biggest you have.' The cashier nods and went to work.

'That's a lot of coffee, or you have a serious addiction or your about to go to a very boring party and that's your only hope of staying awake', a voice behind her spoke. She turns around and looks in the eyes of a tall, dark and handsome guy with the brightest green eyes she has ever seen.

'First guess, only not me', she responds with a grin.

'Ooh, let me guess, father?'

'Good guess.' I couldn't help it but smile at the guy. Since their vacation in Baltimore she has met and spoken to a lot of people, the difference was only that those guys were hitting on her and she became annoyed fairly fast. This guy was also flirting only it seemed normal for him...

'Hanry, make two of the hazelnut latte while your at it.'

The door opened and the bell made the tingling sound. Then a hard voice spoke.

'Everyone drop what your holding, place your hands on your head and lay on the floor on your stomach and do it now!' Around her people did what the man told them to do, only Kelly was still standing. She was shocked and frozen, she couldn't make her body move. The gunman noticed it and aimed his gun at her. Before he could do or say anything she was falling toward the ground. The guy who she had been talking to had pulled her towards him and held his arm protectively around her.

'Don't be scared, I've got you', he whispered.

'Don't be scared? They have guns!', she whispered back a little loud.

'Do as they say, and hope they don't search us.'

'Why is that?'

'If they search me, I'll bring a lot of trouble', he whispered back with a sigh.

'Just who are you?'

'Detective DiNozzo, Baltimore PD.'


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ So this is the first real chapter besides the prologue. Shannon and Gibbs make an appearance. I hope you'll like it. :D**

* * *

**chapter one**

'Your a cop?', she asked with surprise in her voice.

'Yeah, got a problem with that?'

'Nope, you seem a little young to be a detective.'

'A lot happened.' The captors turned to them and didn't look happy.

'Shut up! And don't move', he yelled before walking towards them. 'Where do you keep your phone?', he yelled to Kelly and Tony while the other two captor took care of the other people.

'I...I l..left mine home this morning', Kelly said scared.

'I don't believe you!' he started to search Kelly and she stiffened. The man didn't find a phone and walked over to Tony.

'And you, left it home to?'

'No, in my pants pocket, let me up and I'll get it for you.'

'I don't think so pretty boy, get up.' Tony got up while keeping his hands on his head. He knew they were screwed now. There was no way that this was a simple holdup, if it was they would have come at the end of the day when there was cash, not at the beginning.

'Damn! We have a problem guys!', the man yelled.

'What is it?', the small broad one replied.

'This guy is a cop!' He held up Tony's ID.

While the man was distracted Tony reacted, he told the girl with a hand gesture to hide and he grabbed his gun. To bad for him the assailant in front of him saw the movement and hit him against his temple. Tony went down like a rag doll.

'Do what you came here to do and let's get out of here!', the man yelled. It was clear that the third man who kept quiet all this time was in charge, he kept giving orders just with a look. These men were well trained. The leader just gave a nod and turned around to a customer.

'I trusted you Holly, a pity that you broke that trust.' He pulled a gun at her and pulled the trigger. Sirens could be heard and they were approaching fast, there was no time for them to leave through the door.

'All I wanted to do this morning was to surprise dad with a cup of coffee.', Kelly whispered to Tony who crawled to her.

'I'll buy you a new one, plus I bet he'll be surprised as hell when he hears that you've been held captive in a holdup', Tony joked. He knew that it wasn't really the best time to joke but he could see the fear in the girls eyes. He needed to keep the mood light.

'By the way, I told you my name but who are you?'

'Kelly Gibbs, and it's not really the surprise I had in mind for my dad to be honest.'

* * *

Jethro Gibbs had awoken when he heard the front door close. He stood up and went downstairs. He had read the note from Kelly which he was reading over again for the tenth time.

_**Dad, I'm gone for coffee. I'll try to be back before you wake up but if that doesn't work out; Don't you dare to drink coffee yet! You know I'll find out if you do drink before I return.**_

_**With love,- Kelly**_

This had been forty minutes ago, she should have been back already!

'Don't worry so much, she probably stopped to talk to someone. All the worrying will turn your hair gray', his wife Shannon joked.

'I think I just need a coffee', he sighed.

'You'll get in trouble, that girl always knows when you drank coffee', Shannon said while turning the TV on. She switched channels until Jethro stopped her.

'Shannon go back!', he said, worry clear in his throat. She went back to the channel she had just passed.

_**'The number of hostages and assailants are unknown. The police of Baltimore is on the scene and trying to talk to the people holding all these people hostage.'**_, the reporter announced. Jethro paled and so did Shannon.

'That's the closest Starbucks, I bet she went there to get coffee', he said. Shannon who had tears of fear in her eyes nodded.

'I...I think your right.' Jethro stood up and grabbed his keys.

'Come on, I want to be there.' Shannon gave a nod and grabs her purse and coat.

'You think she'll be okay?', she asked Jethro.

'I hope so, it probably depends on what those guys want.' They got in their car, thankfull that Kelly had driven her own car to Baltimore.

'Are you going to help Baltimore PD?'

'If they'll let me, if not I get my own team here.'

'But there is no navy involved, how do you think to do that?'

'Do what I do best and "charm" my way in, like Kelly would say.' A small smile appeared on Shannon's face. Her husband could be very intimidating and used that skill often. Kelly always teases him by saying that his charms never fail him.

'Get her back Jethro, get our daughter back', she begged him.

'I will sweetie, I will.'

* * *

The hostage-takers were talking with each other about what to do next and were making it a sort of show.

'They had planned the alarm going off', he murmured under his breath.

'Why do you think that?', Kelly asked.

'They may not be professionals in taking people hostage, but this holdup was planned and that woman they killed was the target. They are making the talk about their next escape plan like a show, they talk loud and act like they are not keeping an eye and ear on us. What I think is that they had an escape plan all along.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know...'

'You all get up and go sit against that wall over there!' The leader pointed to a wall and all the hostages complied and sat down.

'If you guys just keep doing as we tell you to then we'll be gone before you know it', he said before returning to his palls. Tony took a look around to see the other hostages. There was an elderly couple and a guy that's dressed up in a very expansive looking suit. The other hostage, the woman, lay dead in the middle of the Starbuck in a puddle of blood. He tried to think if a way to get out, he had a bad feeling about this and didn't trust the man to really leave them unharmed. But he just couldn't concentrate. The phone kept ringing but the men didn't react.

'Don't worry Tony, my father will get us all out, he used to be a marine and is now a federal agent.'

'In that case we'll probably have more help from him then Baltimore PD.'

'Why is that?', the elderly woman asked.

'Let's just say that we are understaffed and leave it at that', he said before returning his attention back to the assailants.

'Okay, get in position!', the leader said. All three man went to stand behind the cash and placed something around it. Tony stretched his neck and saw what it was.

'Oh, damn', he said.

* * *

Jethro and Shannon reached their destination and jumped out the car running toward the police officers.

'Please stay back sir', the tall and slightly overweight one said when he walked toward him. He had told Shannon to stay back and let him handle it.

'My daughter is inside there.'

'We'll do everything to get her out safe but you have to let us do our job.'

'I'm a federal agent, I want in.'

'Listen sir...' **BOOOOOM! ** Sounded a loud explosion. Even with his ears still ringing from the explosion he could hear his wife's scream.

'KELLY!'


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ So I kinda have to admit that the idea of the escape is stolen from Castle, only difference is that in Castle they blew themselves up and they succeeded here. Also, Danny in this story is NOY corrupt, I wanted to give Tony some kind of a break since I love to whump him so much :P**

* * *

**chapter two**

Ignoring all the people trying to stop him Gibbs ran toward the building. He wasn't thinking as a federal agent right now. No, right now he was a father, a father who might or might not have lost his daughter.

With Shannon's scream still ringing in his ears he entered the building. He could see that the place where once the cash register stood was completely destroyed. He looked around for body's and he thought to see people against the wall the furthest away from where he stood.

'Kelly!', he coughed and ran towards the place. When he came closer he saw how a tall broad young man got off of Kelly.

'You okay?' the man asked her.

'Yeah, I'm fine, how about you? I heard your head hit th ground...again.'

'I have a hard head, don't worry.'

'Kelly?', Gibbs interrupted.

'Dad!', Kelly yelled and ran over to her father, feeling safe when she felt his strong arms around her.

'Oh baby, we were so worried!' When they finally separated he gave her a quick once over looking for injuries.

'I'm fine dad, Tony kept me safe', she said while pointing to Tony who was helping the other hostages. At that point fire fighters came inside and started to help everyone outside.

'Tony, are you coming?'

'Right behind you Kelly', he replied.

'Maybe mom can give you a concussion check, you hit your head twice pretty hard.'

'I'm fine Kelly, I need to get to work before my boss kills me for being late'

'He'll understand', Gibbs interrupted. He wanted the young man checked out and he wanted to thank him for protecting his daughter.

'No he won't, and really, I'm fine.' Tony had clearly never met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if he had he would have complied without being difficult.

Gibbs just turned around and glared at the younger man.

'I really am fine sir', Tony said, not taken aback by the man's stare. Gibbs who's not used to people not backing of when he stares at them gave the young man a wicked smile.

'Wait until you meet her mother, she's a nurse and she won't let you leave until she gave you a concussion check and stopped the bleeding.' Once outside they walked towards Shannon. Kelly noticed how Tony was trying to sneak away grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

'Don't be scared, she won't bite!'

'No, but nurses normally have needles in their hands and doctors at their sides.'

Shannon who saw them coming ran towards them and embraced her daughter tightly.

'Kelly! Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'I'm fine mom, Tony here kept me safe, only he hit his head twice pretty hard.'

'Did not,' Tony muttered under his breath. 'I'm fine ma'am, have hit my head harder in my life.' But Shannon didn't listen. She checked Tony quietly for a concussion.

'Well young man, you do have a concussion.'

'Already had that one so that doesn't count.'

'I'm going to stop the bleeding now so hold still.' Tony who had figured out that struggling was no use glared at the tall man who clearly is Kelly's dad. He had a broad grin on his face but understanding eyes. It was clear to Tony that it was normally him who tried to struggle out of these kind of situations, this time lucky that it wasn't him.

* * *

Detective Danny Price, was not a happy man. First his partner doesn't show up for duty, then he has to hurry to a nearby Starbucks because there is a hostage situation and then the Starbucks blows up and the hostage-takers are gone! He sees how a tall man comes out with a girl who is dragging another man with her. When they come closer he recognizes his partner. No wonder Tony never showed this morning! Slowly he walks over to him but stands still when he can hear his partner protesting when the woman tries to examen him. When he hears Tony say that he already had that concussion so that doesn't count he nearly loses his poker face. What a kid!

'So, this is why you didn't bother to show up this morning! And here I was, thinking you were embarrassed to show up because of yesterday.', he couldn't help but tease Tony a little with how he got the concussion.

'Hey Danny, can't leave you to fight the crimes in Baltimore alone, I mean, you would never solve a case again.' Danny smiled and gave Tony a stomp on his arm.

'What the hell happened in there Tony?'

'Three guys, big, broad but not to bright held us captive, the tallest one had a bad hair cut like they have in the marines,' he turned to Gibbs and grinned wide. 'No offense, but the hair cuts really are bad.' Gibbs smiled a little and shook his head, of course the kid could see that he's a marine.

'None taken, continue, please.'

'the shortest one who was also a little chummy had longer hair, like Heath Ledger had when he played the Joker in Badman, same model to, the last one was the small version of Michael Clarke Duncan, you know, he played John Coffey in The green mile, but like I said smaller.'

'Who are Heath whatchacallhim? And Michael Coffey.' Tony stared with big eyes to the guy. Heath whatchacallhim? That guy really didn't know Heath Ledger!? And what was his deal with Michael Coffey? He had said the name one minute ago, tat guy's really a fed?

'Dad...it's Heath Ledger and Micheal Clarke Duncan, not Michael Coffey,' Kelly sighed. 'But hey, now that you mention it, that guy really had the hair cut of the joker and that other guy really did look like John Coffey!' Danny coughed once.

'How did they escape?'

'They blasted a hole through the ground, once through it they simply could grab the metro and ride off. That was their plan all along, take everyone hostage, kill the woman and escape via metro.'

'Who's the woman.'

'I don't know man, all I know is that the guy said something like that she betrayed him and his trust. I'm having one hell of a headache so it's not completely clear inside my head right now.'

'I thought you were alright', Gibbs stated. Tony who realized that he had said to much grinned.

'Can you sketch them so we can put out a BOLO?'

'Sure, first thing once in the office.'

'Young man, you have a concussion that become more serious when you got hit twice. You need to go home, eat something and rest.' Danny looked at his partner, the blood on his collar didn't go by unnoticed and he could see that the headache was bigger then he wanted to admit.

'She is right Tony, go to bed and sleep it off.'

'Do you have someone at home that can awaken you every hour?' Tony could see that Danny wanted to answer for him but he silenced him with a glare.

'Sure', he said.

'Kid, what's your full name?', Gibbs asked.

'Tony DiNozzo...why?

'Because, Tony, you really should work on your pokerface when you bluff', Gibbs said.

'How did you...never mind, and I really do have someone to wake me up every hour, it's called an alarm clock.'

'Does it do concussion checks to?', Shannon had to ask. She liked the young man, he reminds her of Jethro, just as stubborn, though she hasn't figured out if that's a good thing or not.

'Hey, I know something,' Kelly said. 'Come with us, mom is a nurse, she can do the concussion checks.'

'No, that's okay, I don't want to intrude.'

'Nonsense, you protected Kelly, let us help you in return', Tony couldn't see a way out so sighed.

'Fine', he said.

'I am Shannon by the way, you already know Kelly and this here is my husband Jethro. I can't thank you enough for helping Kelly.'

'That's my work ma'am.' Shannon rolled her eyes.

'Please call me Shannon or I swear that I'm going to call you mister and sir.' Kelly grinned wide at her mother's thread.

'She's serious Tony, she really will call you sir.' Tony grinned at that.

'Shannon it is', he said.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ For Fornell fans I have a little surprise! Not a long chapter but I wanted to update and I'm busy with correcting my book before it gets published.**

* * *

**chapter three**

Tony woke up around dinner time and was shocked. He slept for way to long! There was work to do, namely finding the people blowing up his favorite Starbucks and killing that women!

He stood up and walked downstairs, he hoped that Kelly's mom...what was her name again? Shelly...Shannon! Would let hem leave this time, she is one scary lady! But once downstairs he that he was out of luck.

'Hi Tony, not thinking about leaving without dinner, right?'

'Of course not...Shannon, wouldn't think of it', he lied smoothly.

'Liar.' He heard a soft voice saying from the kitchen. Kelly came in sight with plates in her hands.

'I wasn't lying!', he challenged her.

'Yes you were, you woke up and probably you were surprised by the time, now you want to go to work and work the case to catch the men that killed that women.'

'How does she...'

'It's a gift, she does it to everyone but me', a gruff voice said behind me. Tony made a little jump and grabbed his heart.

'Jesus Gibbs! Was that really necessary!?'

'Necessary, no. Fun and worth it, definitely yes', said Gibbs with a grin.

'Evil Bastard', mumbled Tony. Gibbs who heard him gave him a smile.

'That's what the second B is for.' Tony sighed.

'What did you get at the bureau?', Tony asked switching conversation.

'What makes you think I was there?', Gibbs asks.

'Well, let's begin with that you sneaked up on me from behind, my back is to the front door which opened and closed a few seconds before you sneaked up on me, followed by that you are a marine working in a federal agency who's daughter just got held hostage by some guys from which one probably is or was a marine. Math may not be my strong suit but I do know that one and one makes two.'

'So you did know I was behind you.', Gibbs states.

'Yeah, It's kinda my habit to to play my skills don, it catches people off guard.' Gibbs gave a nod.

'True, and good observation skills, I don't know if the man that shot the woman is a marine but the woman was a navel petty officer, so I called my team, we are taking over the investigation.'

'I want in', Tony says fierce.

'Give me one good reason why I would want you in', Gibbs challenges.

'You said it yourself, I have good observation skills.'

'You and fifty other cops, I want to know why I would _want_ you on my team during this investigation.'

'Those guys blew up my favorite coffee shop', Tony states.

'Now _that_ is a good reason.' Kelly bursts out laughing and second later she's lying on the floor laughing, also Shannon had tears in her eyes from laughing.

'I guess the mystery is solved as to why Kelly was that early in the coffee shop buying that much coffee', Tony says while watching Kelly laugh.

Tony and Gibbs sat in the dining room with a cup coffee. Tony was sketching the men and Kelly filled some things in he forgot.

'Say, why did it become immediately become your case? Normally my captain wights for cases like a Bulldog for his bone.', Tony asked.

'Because we have jurisdiction, have you ever heard of NCIS?'

'Yeah, navy cops, tight?'

'Right you are, since the dead woman was a naval petty officer it falls under out jurisdiction.'

'Though I wonder if they couldn't have sent an other team, we're on vacation', Kelly says.

'Today would have been our last day anyway, this way I won't have to catch up on all the paper work laying on my desk.' Tony shivered. When he had to take a week medical leave he had been dead scared to return and find all the paper work on his desk, it had taken weeks to clear it all out.

* * *

'Here, these are the guys.' Tony handed over the papers and Gibbs studied them.

'I know this guy', he mumbled.

'That's good, right?'

'Nope, it means I have to make the phone call which every cop and federal agent hates.' Before Tony could reply Kelly did.

'Ooh, does that mean that Tobias will be coming over again?'

'Afraid so,' says Gibbs with a smile. 'Don't you owe him a cake?'

'Dad please! My kitchen only just got fixed!'

'Last time you cooked in _our_ kitchen the fire squad came', he stated dryly.

'You that bad a cook?', Tony asks.

'Worse...'

'Why Fornell?', Tony asks, changing the subject with a smile.

'You know Fornell?', Gibbs asks.

'Yeah, worked some cases together, he tries to recruit me for sometime already, doesn't like to get rejected,' Tony answers with a grin. 'What is that guy wanted for?'

'He kidnapped a twelve year old boy and some other stuff, he never killed before now though', Gibbs said while calling Fornell.

The phone went over some times before it got picked up.

'Tobias, it's Gibbs, we found Michaels for you.'

'Well, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome so I really should leave', Tony says.

'Tony, you still have a concussion, you have to be awoken every few hours, since you have nobody at home to do that for you, we'll do it for you, or we'll bring you to the hospital', Kelly threatens.

'You take after your dad, you know that?'

'Yeah I know, only difference is, is that I'm a kindergarten teacher who's worst enemy is a to full, dripping diaper and my dad's crazy gun man who'll shoot him if he ain't careful.'

'Give me the gunman _any_ time', Tony says. Gibbs sips his coffee and nods.

'You're a wise man, DiNozzo.'

* * *

**Next chapter Fornell, no Sacks though, I don't like the man.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/ I know that in the series Gibbs doesn't have the challenger yet but I adore the car, the color though...not so much...but I guess it fits the car 3 Also, my Spanish is very basic (No hablo español...) so most of it will be coming from Google translate so it won't always (most of the time) be right. The languages Tony speaks are all the Languages I also speak so thought I'd use them, they're not all that great but I can help myself in those country's**

* * *

**chapter four**

It had been an hour since Gibbs had called Fornell and both he and Tony were now waiting for him. Kelly and Shannon had made a new can of coffee and decided to call it a night.

'So ehm...Kelly...tell me...is she single?', Tony asks and immediately feels the need to shot himself.

'Hitting on my daughter already DiNozzo?', Gibbs asks, a little amused though he would never admit it.

'N..n..no! Wouldn't dream of it sir! I mean...I would because she is a beautiful woman and it would be my honor to see her more often but it will stay with dreaming...I think I'll be shutting up now...' Gibbs had to fight to suppress a laughter but only just managing.

They could hear a car pull over and a door slam shut. A few seconds later a loud thud and curses were heard.

'I think Fornell arrived', Tony states dryly.

'Ya think, DiNozzo?' Gibbs stands up and opens the door. 'You know you could have just knocked, Tobias.'

'How was I supposed to know you locked the door, I mean, really Jethro, you never lock the door!'

'I didn't lock it this time either, Shannon has a cup to play mommy bear over.'

'O god, what did you get into this time?', Fornell asks.

'Not me this time Tobias, thank God, but no worries, you already know him.' Gibbs walks over to the kitchen and Fornell follows him.

'Forgot how to use a door Fornell?', Tony asks teasingly.

'DiNutzzo? What did you get into this time?'

'First a game of ball which ended with a concussion and then a holdup in my favorite coffee shop, though the holdup continues here, they won't let me leave.'

'Ah you met Shannon...Say, your not trying to steal away my agent, are you Jethro?'

'Not you agent', Tony says annoyed.

'Nope, he's just pissed that his coffee shop got blown, he's helping in the case.'

'And what does that have to do with Michaels?', Fornell asks while sitting down.

'Everything, he and two other guys are the people that blew it up, used the metro beneath it to escape, it'll take moths to repair the damage', Tony says a little sad.

'And the hostages?'

'All safe, but one, a naval petty officer was shot and died on the scene', Gibbs answers for Tony.

'I thought you were on vacation, how did you get sucked in to this?'

'Kelly, if someone can find trouble better then her he or she'll get my challenger.'

'You mean that?', Tony asks.

'Yeah, that girl gets into trouble everywhere we go...'

'You really should go talk with my partner, you'd like him.'

'He's right Jethro, he did a undercover op for me once the first time we met, the guys made him blew up the building with him still tied up in it, had one hell of a concussion, broke most of his ribs, both legs and his left foot, sprained his ankle and busted the knee he busted in collage.'

'If your that unlucky there is no way in hell you'll get my car, you'll only wreck it', Gibbs said, standing up getting more coffee. 'What do you guys know bout this guy?', he asks Fornell.

'Not to much, his parents live in New York, he's close with them. Say DiNozzo, didn't you have some...contacts in New York?'

'Oh no! Not again! Some unwanted people kept calling me last time I used those contacts, not risking it again!'

'What kinda people are we talking about?', Gibbs asked.

'Some...shady, guys in New York owe me some favors, like, _huge_ favors, when I need information I can _always_ call them, only the problem is that someone I rather not see does business with them, business that's not legal, once he hears I used those contacts he calls me and tries to lure me in.'

'That makes no sense DiNozzo...'

'Just tell the man DiNutzzo, the man is like a blood hound, he'll keep sniffing till he finds his information.' Tony sighs. He really didn't want to involve _him_ in all of this.

'Those guys work for some shady people Gibbs, I'm not to sure if they work for the actual mob, but they do call it the mob of New York, my family is a huge donor to them, my old man does business with them and wants me to come work for him, my old man hopes to run them some day.'

'If he gives you trouble you tell me, I won't let him harass one of my agents', Fornell states.

'Not your agent', Tony shoots back.

'Call them DiNozzo, we need to know as much as possible and I want to know if they are really there', Gibbs says.

'Do I really have to?', Tony asks whining. Gibbs and Fornell stare at him and Tony sighs.

'You guys are gonna owe me big time, every time my old man calls, I'll direct him through to you guys.' He grabs his cellphone and dials the number.

'Hola hermano, acuérdate de mí?' (Hello brother, remember me?) He listens for a minute before smiling.

'En realidad, mi reloj se rompió, pero supongo que vas a decirme.' (Actually, my watch broke but I guess you're going to tell me.) He held the phone a little from his ear.

'They don't like getting late calls,' he says with a huge grin before putting the phone back on his ear. 'Sé que mi amigo, no me habría llamado si no fuera urgente.' (I know my friend, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent) It seemed that the person on the other side of the phone calmed down a bit and Tony could explain without any difficulties.

'Fornell, what's the guy's first name?'

Robbert, but mostly known as Rob.'

'amigo, necesito tu ayuda para descubrir si Rob Michaels se encuentra en Nueva York y sí dónde está.' (friend, I need your help finding out if Rob Michaels is in New York and yes where he is.) He looked at Gibbs after a second, totally ignoring Fornell, and gave him a nod.

'Gracias mi amigo, me llame tan pronto como usted sabe algo.'(Thank you my friend, call me as soon as you know anything) He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. 'He'll call me back as soon as he knows anything.

'Your Spanish is impressive, any other languages you speak?', Gibbs asks impressed.

'I speak Italian, Spanish and if I concentrate I'm not half bad in Dutch, I also know some German, French and some words Japanese', he says.

'I'm impressed DiNozzo, now, how about we hit the hay? There's not a lot we can do right now and you still have a concussion, Shannon will have my head if I keep you up all night.' Tony nods.

'Quite a fierce lady you've got there, wouldn't want to end up on her bad side', Tony states.

'No you wouldn't want that, but if you don't go to bed right now you most certainly will, young man.' Tony paled at the stern voice coming from the stairs.

'Yes ma'am', he said before rushing off.'

'Tobias, you can crash on the couch, and Jethro, if you ever keep a concussed guest up this long again it'll be you sleeping on the couch, now everyone of to bed, I don't want to see you guys working _before_ eight thirty, am I clear?' A 'Yes sweetie' and a 'Yes ma'am' could be heard and Shannon threw Tobias a pillow and a blanket.

'Good night', she said before leaving to bed with Jethro.

* * *

**The order I speak the languages in from best to worse is: Dutch, English, Spanish, German, Japanese, French, Italian. So I know how Ziva gets confused at times :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/ I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Life has been catching up with me and has been tiring me out, plus my book got published so I was like really busy promoting it. So just so you guys know, I have NOT forgotten about any of my story's or any of you guys! Just be patient with me please.**

* * *

**chapter five**

Tony threw is phone in pieces against the wall. He had known it would be a bad idea to contact his contacts in New York! He had just gotten off the phone with his father who wanted him to do something for him, Tony of course told him to leave him alone. His father got angry and they fought. The end came when his father told him that Tony owed him big time.

'Are you okay?'. Gibbs' voice sounded behind Tony.

'Yeah, everything is just fine.'

'Tell that to your phone,' Gibbs stated dryly. 'What did he want from you?'

'To do a job for him and knowing him it would be illegal.'

'What is it that your father does?', Gibbs asks while pouring two coffee.

'He says that he is in business but he is part of the mob of New York, he sponsors them big time, I think he even owns a little over half of them.'

'A dangerous man...'

'That he is...' They drank their coffee in silence and after a hour and a half Kelly came down.

'Morning dad, Tony', she said with a wide yawn.

'Charming', Tony says teasingly.

'I know, I'm the princes of charm, charm is my last name.'

'I thought it was Gibbs.', Gibbs states with a grin. Kelly roles her eyes and goes for the coffee.

'I promised you a cup of coffee yesterday, remember? How about we go out for coffee, at the same time we can pick up a new cell for me.'

'Sounds good, you want some coffee to dad?'

'You need to ask?', Gibbs asks.

'Guess not', Kelly said with a chuckle, everyone knows that her dad is the biggest coffee addict that possibly could exist.

'Where is your mother?'

'Packing our stuff, today we're supposed to return to DC remember?'

'O yeah, that's tight, I kinda forgot.'

'Dad, your staying, aren't you?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I want to stay to, I have some weeks of vacation left and I really don't want to leave just yet.' Her dad eyed her cautiously. He knew for a fact that she had things planned with her best friend, he couldn't help but wonder why she would drop all those plans just to stay here while she knows he would be working.

'I don't know honey, I don't even know where I'll be staying yet.'

'You guys can stay with me, I have a two bedroom apartment and a sofa bed.'

'We don't want to intrude...' Gibbs begun, only to be cut off by Tony.

'Your not, I invited you guys.' Gibbs looked at the younger man and saw a hope full look directed at Kelly, when he eyed Kelly he saw the same look towards the younger man. Could it be that his daughter was falling for this detective? Could it be that the detective had fallen for his daughter? He mentally shook his head. He of course wants his daughter to find a good and nice man and as far as he could tell, Tony was a good guy. But was he really ready to lose his baby girl?

'Fine.', he sighed. He didn't know where this all would bring them, but he would sit back and just watch it happen.

* * *

'Hey Tony?', Kelly said as soon as they stepped in the car.

'Yeah?'

'Tell me a little about yourself, I know hardly anything about you', Kelly states.

'Not much to know, not much you should _want_ to know.'

'But I do want to know you Tony.'

'One and only son of a business man who I haven't seen since I left for Military school when I was twelve, he only calls when I ask a favor of my contacts in New York, always hoping I'll come to work for him. Mother passed when I was eight, four years later I was send away for that military school I told you about and I got disowned', Tony said with no emotion in his voice.

'That's harsh', Kelly whispers.

'What about you?'

'Well, you met my parents, never really had friend over at my place.'

'Why not?'

'My girl friend would drool all over my father, so best way to keep that from happening was to not invite them over. Male friends came at the beginning, but my dad would scare them away, they would spread the word on school and soon after no boy dared to come to my place.' Tony was having a hard time to keep himself from laughing out loud.

'So you never had a boyfriend?'

'Kept them hidden, but once they met my father they would brake up. Do you know who my prom date was?'

'If you had a brother I would put my money on him, but since you don't I'll bet on your neighbor.'

'You'd lose that bet. My best friend Maddy just broke up with her boyfriend that week and was still in the "I'll never date a guy again" stage, so we went together.'

'I'm having this hot picture in my mind of you two kissing', Tony said teasingly. When Kelly blushed he couldn't help it but the surprise showed on his face.

'We had a lot to drink and were very, very drunk... I think there should be a picture of it somewhere.'

'You'll need to show me sometime!', Tony said laughing.

'Hell no! On second thought, only if you show me your prom picture...who was your prom date?'

'Well, I was sort of a player back then, I asked a girl but forgot I asked her, that kinda happened four other ties to. Imagine my surprise when prom came and five smoking hot lady's were waiting for me.' Kelly laughed behind the wheel.

'Imagine _their_ surprise when they realized you invited four other girls. What did they do? Kick you an leave you to go solo?' Tony gave her a bright smile.

'Nope, we went all together and had the time of our lives, I can't remember much but I believe we all ended up in the same bed.'

'You pig, I bet that made one hell of a photo.'

'Yeah, it did. The photographer was quite surprised when I came with five young smoking hot girls.' Kelly parked the car and climbed out.

'Don't expect to much of our office, we can't afford all that expansive stuff like the feds can.' Kelly laughed.

'NCIS is a small agency, I doubt their budget is much more then yours.', she said before opening the door and walking into the Baltimore police department.

* * *

**Not much happens in this chapter but I just wanted some time alone for those two, how do you guys call it? Some TLC? (No clue what it means) Also I want to give you guys a choice, I have many ideas for this story so it can go two ways.**

**Way 1: A very long story**

**Way 2: A series of story's **

**Make your vote and I hope you liked the chapter despite the lack of action 3. **


End file.
